


To Walk Along Fences and Reach for the Sky

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [25]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Choices, Confession, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Father's Footsteps, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: He told her.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	To Walk Along Fences and Reach for the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. It also helped this week's was a drabble. Five more to go! 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge   
> Theme #25: Fences

He told her.

He told her about his thieving. He told her about the jewel. He told her about his father. He told her about the heists.

He told her that he loved her.

For better or worse, Kaito figured he was heading to the grave anyway, so he might as well do it with a clear conscience. Better to know that she had heard the truth from his own mouth.

They'd waited long enough, and both of them had suffered far too long over the secrets they kept between them. Why not be damned with it all, and for once do what he knew was the right thing? The fence he stepped on had always been too thin. His steps had no assurance, and he’d toyed with the edge like a child at a new game. But this time, this time he said to hell with it all as he nosed dived off a cliff and wondered if he’d be able to catch his fall.

There was no chance in hell he'd live through it, but he had walked this path before which was more than could be said of his next step.

So Kaito ripped off his mask, bared his soul, and told her the truth about everything.

There were tears, but she let him brush them away. Rather than sever the last connection he had to the world and push him off the fence, Aoko climbed up behind him to walk it with him.

He had thought he knew what he faced before him; he thought he had known what was to come, but somehow three words could change so much.

Kaito had prepared to dance with death. He was ready to finish his duty and greet his father at the end of it all. He was ready to meet what was sure was his demise if it meant the destruction of Pandora.

He had thought it would be easiest if he went to meet his doom knowing his last link to earth had let loose her hold.

Instead Aoko uttered three simple words:

_ I love you. _

It was her defense. It was her reprimand.

It was his reprieve.

And those three words changed everything.

Movies and books made revenge and death seem glamorous. They took the hero and had him part from his beloved to face his end bravely and willingly. In those stories it was bittersweet, heart wrenching... beautiful.

As Kaito held a crying girl in his arms? When the girl pushed herself into a kiss with the man she both hated and loved? As she held him tight and pleaded with him to stay?

Any man who could leave this behind to go after his own death for revenge must be blind as well as crazy.

He would destroy Pandora in the end. Somehow he'd find her and rid the world of the temptation for good. Someday he'd managed to finish the job he had set out to do, but for now? Kaito had too much to lose. While his father may have risked it all and lost- Kaito realized something as he kissed the brow of the girl he loved.

He had walked the fence his father had once tread upon, and would continue to do so. 

But Aoko? 

She reminded him how to reach for the sky.


End file.
